


An Olympian Battlemaster

by Jai_Lynn



Category: Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Historic Mythos, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Lynn/pseuds/Jai_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena, daughter of Zeus was just on a day where her skills as the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom weren't enough for the impending battle and she took the mantle of her brother Ares, becoming the Goddess of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Olympian Battlemaster

**Author's Note:**

> All respective references & credits due to their corresponding owners. This's for poetical, lyrical and free verse usage only work of fictional and inspirational purpose.
> 
> Status: Currently In Progress

Athena, daughter of Zeus and Olympian Goddess of Wisdom was guised as a mortal taking a stroll on the city of Athens on one of the rare days she visited the humans, now fewer and far between due to all the requests they sent for her advice. Whilst strolling through the market she discreetly inspired a young man to write one of the most epic works of lyre: The Iliad. the boisterous noise of shouts of selling wares and of arguing customers was a comfort until two men broke in a fight, the strings of her brother upon them. What led her to know this was the fact that she searched for a rare book, one gifted by the Moirai to a capable human, one of Perseus descent which told even within its pages of the frailty of the gods...

Athena knew of this book by whisper and had just acquired it in exchange for wisdom, a very unlikely trade but one the man would reap from in the following weeks. It also taught of hidden abilities for the gods, some not given by Cronus or Gaea to their sons or daughters. It gave her knowledge, one she desperately needed for a lady stopped and said to her the winds of war, a war within of lightning and fire, of the end. Thanking the words she kept walking until she met her brother's scene, now seeing him as clearly as day, though no one else did. "Ares!" -she hissed- "what do you intend with this, more blood?" Her brother now noticing the maiden bit back the original words "Athena, father will be pleased to hear you ran off that I'll be spared of his punishment" with a sinister smile, the god of war drunk in his power, the men broke from the fist fight and went to be attended, one of them a foreigner spy who would wage fire and brim on the pristine city, the senate would die on the following week as his attack would be relentless.

Now jogging to an alley the goddess was searching for dark so she could move back to Olympus without being seen, after all the gods aren't to leave the Olympus for any reason as the Father of the Gods decreed only 2 hours ago. _what will she do with the knowledge she had on the hand_ was her forefront thought as her tunic shimmered to the one of slight azure and gold giving the stature of godhood the face was covered in the helm and her free hand wrapped around her lance.

Sure steps echoed the hall as the turquoise hued beauty appeared walking from the rotunda, more pleas from the mortals filling her ears with every move as the hall shifted into her private chambers, place where she could store the book with no fear of being taken, for no god or goddess can enter without permission at anytime.

-TBC-


End file.
